Camp ThunderClan
by annabethbesil12
Summary: A story about Nico, Coach Hedge, and the Seven being turned into cats and joining the Warriors world. Well, sort of. Started by EnderRaven, continued by me!
1. Chapter 1

"Jayfeather!" Firestar called, "How are preparations coming?"

"Good," Jayfeather replied.

"That's good to hear. Everyone's wounds from our recent battle healing?" Firestar queried with worry.

"Yes. Don't worry Firestar, I can handle things." Jayfeather insisted.

"All right. I'll be in my den if you need me." Firestar muttered, walking away.

Jayfeather paced around the medicine den. The recent fight with the WindClan trespassers had left everyone in a state of shock. The WindClan cats had quickly overwhelmed the patrol, and had escaped with a small catch of prey. Luckily, the patrol had only sustained minor scratches, and had been swiftly treated with marigold and cobweb. Jayfeather sighed. There was a lot on his mind. There were the trespassers, the fox den next to the ShadowClan border, and the prophecy. No cat besides Firestar knew about the prophecy, and it still made no sense. There had also been a dream about a group of cats, on a Twoleg boat, which for some reason was flying. There had been a total of nine cats: 6 toms and 3 she-cats. Two were golden, one was ginger, one a dark brown tabby, one dusty brown, one chocolaty brown, and three black. Two of the black cats radiated death. Neither Jayfeather nor Firestar could figure out if this was a good omen or a bad omen. They were planning on visiting the Moonpool later tonight. Jayfeather was preparing their traveling herbs. He was leaving Brightheart in charge of the medicine den while he was gone. Brambleclaw was going to be in charge of the camp. Jayfeather padded over to the prey pile, but then remembered that neither him nor Firestar could eat. They could, however, eat on the way back. Jayfeather and Firestar quickly swallowed down their herbs, the started the journey towards the Moonpool.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sighed. He was extremely bored. He was on board the Argo II, searching for the Doors of Death, if you call being anchored at the dock, waiting for Leo to make repairs, searching. He fiddled around with a skeletal chicken he had made from bones in the trash. The chicken clucked, if a skeleton can cluck. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped him back to reality, and he lost concentration on the chicken, which turned back into lifeless bones. Nico turned. It was Hazel, who was eyeing his "pet" warily.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"Um, being bored?" Nico answered, rolling his eyes, "Hey, did you find anything for me to play with? Bones? Road kill? A decayed dead body in a dumpster? Anything?"

"Sorry Nico, we couldn't find anything to keep you entertained." Hazel laughed.

"Oh, okay," Nico muttered disappointedly, "You should go check on Hedge, make sure he hasn't destroyed much."

Hazel didn't seem to happy about that. "Are you sure? He seems unusually calm. I don't think he's watched a Chuck Norris movie since last week. That's not like him."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Nico laughed, "He'll probably be back to normal next week. He's probably just got a cold."

Nico paused, listening. "Are you okay? You haven't seemed like yourself recently." Hazel asked him with concern.

"I'm fine." Nico insisted. But everything wasn't fine. He could have sworn he had heard a meow. Hazel left, glancing uncertainly at Nico. "It's okay." Nico promised her. He hated lying, but she probably would have called him crazy. After he was sure she was gone, Nico leapt to his feet, looking for where the noise had come from. He rushed out onto the deck, looking wildly from side-to-side.

Nico rushed for the ramp onto the dock when he heard a voice. "Going somewhere?" It was Annabeth.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. I just need to stretch out." Nico said quickly.

Annabeth looked him over skeptically, then said, "Fine. Be back in an hour."

"All right." Nico thanked her and rushed out onto the dock. He sprinted onto shore, almost losing his balance after stumbling on a rock. He rushed into the small forest that they had docked next to. He insisted on running as far as he could until he got tired, then he would rest for a bit and shadow travel back. Or that was his plan, anyway. He ran around the forest, startling a couple cats, which freaked out and started attacking his legs. He jumped over them and kept running.

The wind felt good against his face, and he felt like a dog that had escaped from its leash. He felt carefree, knowing that the others would all be fine so long as they were together. He found a steep, rocky hillside and climbed up. He had stopped to take a break when he heard the sound of running water. His ADHD side taking over, he just had to find out where the water was. It was dark, and the moon was out. _I'd better hurry,_ Nico thought, _it's getting dark and Hazel will start worrying soon_. He promised himself he would just check out where the water was coming from, then shadow-travel back to the Argo II. He found a small crevice, and saw moonlight glinting off a pool of water. He crawled into the small cave. He stared at the pool. It was captivating, in a way. He thought he saw something strange at the bottom, and tried to reach his hand into the water. He pulled out a dark stone, which he saw his reflection in. Nico curled on his side, suddenly feeling exhausted. He would return to the Argo II tomorrow. It would take at least another week for the ship to be fixed, and it would probably be fine. Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're almost there," Firestar said.

"Good. My paws are sore and I'm exhausted." Jayfeather replied. At the top of the slope, Jayfeather abruptly stopped right behind Firestar, who had gasped. "What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Over there. Did a loner sneak his way into the Moonpool?" Firestar asked. He walked over and prodded the dark-colored lump of fur. Jayfeather padded up and sniffed them, the recoiled, curling his lip. _He reeks of death! _Jayfeather thought, _and… Twoleg? _The death part he understood. This must be one of the cats of the prophecy. But Twoleg? Was he a kittypet, or… something else? Jayfeather prodded the cat awake.

The cat moaned and swiped at Jayfeather drowsily. "Hazel, go away, I'm sleeping."

Jayfeather asked, "Who's Hazel?"

The cat's eyes flashed open, then looked around the valley as if he just remembered where he was. He observed Jayfeather and Firestar. "Excuse me, but I need to go. My friends are waiting."

He dashed off.

"Wait!" Firestar called, "What's your name?"

The cat whirled around in shock. "T-talking cats?" he hissed.

"Um, I suppose." Firestar said as if it was normal.

"W-why are you talking? How are you talking?" the cat stammered.

"How are you talking? We're both cats, we speak the same language, mouse-brain." Jayfeather muttered.

"No, we're not. I'm human." the cat insisted.

"What's a human?" Firestar asked.

"This has got to be a dream." the cat said, starting to panic.

He started toward the exit of the Moonpool when Jayfeather called, "What's your name?"

The cat slowly turned, and after a moment's hesitation, said "Nico."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's day officially sucked. He ran to the nearest river, looked in it, and sure enough, a fluffy black cat with dark eyes was staring back at him. He panicked, not knowing what to do. Then he decided to go back to the Argo II. He sprinted through the woods, not sure of the way back. It wasn't too hard, really. He had a surprisingly good sense of smell. He passed a couple of other cats, but this time he could understand them. They hissed at him, and shouted some things that made no sense, but was probably somewhat profane to them. Nico ignored them, and continued running. He had a new sense of his environment. He lost track of time, and then he noticed the sun was rising. _Oh, crap, _Nico thought, _what will Hazel think? Wait, will she even recognize me? _Nico began to panic, then ran even faster, which was surprising, as he was already running as fast as he could without collapsing from exhaustion. He ran and ran, then recognized the salty scent of the ocean. He slowed down a little, knowing he was almost there. He found the dock the moment he emerged from the trees. Hazel was there, pacing and muttering to herself. "Hey, Hazel!" Nico called. She didn't respond. "Hazel, I'm over here!" Nico yowled. Still no response. "HAZEL! OVER HERE!" Nico screamed. Hazel looked over and smiled weakly.

"What a cute cat. Here, kitty kitty." Hazel smiled. Nico scoffed. He walked over and rubbed his head against her ankles.

"Very funny, Hazel. Come on, now go get Coach Hedge. He knows how to deal with freak accidents like this." Nico muttered.

Hazel scratched Nico's ears. "You're a cute kitty. I like you." Her expression turned sad and serious. "I wonder if Nico's all right."

"But Hazel, I'm right here, can't you see that?" Nico complained, but then he gasped. "Wait, can you understand me?" No response again. Hazel continued to pet Nico's ears. Nico wondered if this was what a massage felt like. Nico wouldn't know, because he had never had one, nor did he have the time. Being a son of Hades was busy work. Then he remembered his powers. Maybe, if he could show Hazel his powers, she'd recognize him. He jumped off the boat, then landed on the dock, with perfect balance. He ran onto the land, and attempted to summon a skeleton. No luck. He tried harder, still to no avail. He tried one last time, concentrating really hard, but still, nothing showed up. Sighing with defeat, Nico collapsed on the ground. He stared sullenly at the ground, wishing something would happen. He gave up, and turned around, wondering if he could sneak back onto the ship and talk to Coach Hedge. He wondered if that would be a good idea, because if Coach didn't recognize him, he'd be stuck in a room with a psychopathic satyr and a worried Hazel, watching Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris movies all day for the rest of his life. Nico probably had a few days to turn back to normal, at most. After that, the ship would leave, either with Nico on it as Hazel's pet and everyone assuming he was lost or dead, or stuck on an island with talking cats who didn't like him. Neither seemed like good ways to spend the rest of his life. He walked back across the dock, wishing he could go sulk in the Underworld, if he still had his powers. He knew, however, that at the moment his powers were useless. Or so he thought. He heard a slight rumbling noise with his cat ears, and whirled around, expecting a hellhound or even a hydra. Instead he saw a tiny, pathetic, misshapen skeletal field mouse. Nico laughed happily. His powers weren't gone. He just needed time to get used to his new form. Nico happily skipped onto the dock, the skeleton mouse trailing behind him. He didn't notice, however, the bright green eyes of the ThunderClan leader, watching him from the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

"Firestar, maybe this 'Nico' cat is from the prophecy?"

"I don't think so, Jayfeather."

"It seems likely. He smells like the ThunderClan burial grounds."

"Yes, Jayfeather. Yes, he does." Firestar murmured. He swished his tail like an excited kit who had just found a block of honeycomb. He watched the strange cat a while, but he was severely startled when a skeleton of a mouse popped to life and came to the beckoning claw of the strange cat. The cat walked onto the platform of shredded trees, the zombie mouse following close behind. Firestar's curiosity got the best of him. "HEY, YOU!" Firestar yowled. Nico looked bewildered, and his tail thrashed in anxiety. The scent of fear rolled of Nico in waves. Firestar wondered if Nico had had bad experiences with different cats at another time. "COME OVER HERE!"

"What? Who's there?" Nico's voice was nervous, but with the firm tone of a cat who would put up a fight if necessary. Firestar had to remind himself that this cat was not a warrior.

"Firestar, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jayfeather asked quietly.

"NICO! I WANT TO TALK TO… you?" Firestar yowled, then realized that the skeletal mouse had collapsed and Nico had run into a floating Twoleg monster. Jayfeather sighed, and shook his head. "Is there a problem?" Firestar asked innocently.

"No, I just think you're approaching this from the wrong angle. Let me try." Jayfeather said, in a calm and relaxing tone, quite unlike his usual grumpy self. For a moment, Firestar wished he had the ability to read other cat's minds. He wondered what Jayfeather was thinking right now. Jayfeather padded onto the floating chunk of shredded trees, swaying ever so slightly with the current. Jayfeather padded into the floating Twoleg monster. "Hey, Nico," Jayfeather murmured softly, his words seeming to have the intended effect. "I just want to talk," Jayfeather added carefully.

Nico looked Jayfeather over warily, as if Jayfeather might attack at any moment. Nico carefully replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing too serious," Jayfeather said, easing his way into a friendly conversation with some difficulty, "How's prey running?"

This would be more difficult than Jayfeather originally thought, as Nico responded "What?" and gave Jayfeather a confused look.

Jayfeather went back to the basics. "Nice weather we're having." he mewed gently.

"Yeah… I guess." Nico hissed cautiously.

"Have you eaten recently?" Jayfeather comforted.

"...Not since yesterday." Nico admitted.

"Well, then, you must be hungry." Jayfeather mused.

"Not really." Nico sighed.

Jayfeather sighed. This conversation was getting nowhere fast. Nico wouldn't let his guard down. Jayfeather wondered how many times he'd been betrayed, how many times he'd been lied to. "Maybe I can get you a mouse to eat?" Jayfeather offered.

Nico gagged. "What?" he shrieked.

"Oh, okay, no mice then. What about a sparrow?" Jayfeather appealed.

"No!" Nico hissed disgustedly.

"Then what do you eat?" Jayfeather asked, losing his soothing tone and reverting back to his usual crabby self. Nico didn't respond. His jaw gaped slightly, probably in shock of Jayfeather's sudden hostile tone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Jayfeather apologized quickly, "I don't know what got into me. Firestar wants to talk to you, so... uh… you should go talk to- oh, forget it." Jayfeather groaned in defeat.

Jayfeather turned to leave when Nico called, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked, a twinge of hope fluttering in his stomach.

"Uhh… come back later. I'm going to try to talk to Hazel, come back at sunset. You know, when the sun goes down. Then we can talk. And bring this 'Firestar' person with you. So, uh, we can talk, and all that." Nico muttered nervously, his voice quivering slightly.

"All right," Jayfeather replied, "I'll be back at sundown." Jayfeather left, leaving Nico alone on the monster, tapping his foot nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico sighed. Why did he just do that? He barely knew these cats, and he had just promised he'd talk to them at sunset. He would've face-palmed himself, except he didn't have hands. He was suddenly curious about the whole sparrow/mouse thing. Maybe they were edible? He still wasn't sure, and he didn't want to find out. How would he catch the creature anyway? Small animals, like rabbits, squirrels, mice, and birds wouldn't let him get within several yards of them, much less close enough to kill them. He wondered if he could shadow-travel still. He could catch those critters fairly easily if he could get close enough. As he continued wondering about this, he realized it was almost sunset. _Already? _Nico thought, _Oh crap. I need more time! _He went and retrieved his mouse quickly, and brought it to Hazel in his mouth. "Oh, how cute! Did you bring me a present?" Hazel asked softly.

"Sure, just you watch." Nico mewed in the cutest voice he could muster. It was painful on his throat, but he could see that the cuteness factor did wonders. It didn't matter that she couldn't understand him, so long as she thought he was a cute kitty. He dropped the mouse on the deck as the bones scraped together with a clicking noise. She looked confused, but he willed the bones to knit together. They obeyed. He was starting to get used to this form. To be honest, he rather enjoyed having a tail. He commanded the bones to come to life. Again, they obeyed.

Hazel gasped. "Nico?" She whispered in amazement and worry, "What happened to you?"

"You can't even understand me! How am I supposed to tell you?" Nico mewed in protest.

"Here, wait here. I'll get Coach Hedge. He'll know what to do." Hazel muttered.

Then, Leo and Frank raced above deck, gasping for breath. "Is it true?" Leo asked, "Are you a cat?" Nico sighed. When would people realize that he can't respond?

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Coach Hedge all dashed up to marvel at Nico. Hazel soon followed. "Nico," Annabeth chided, "really? I thought I told you to be careful." Nico tried to look as innocent and cute as he could. Jason's eye twitched.

"Hey, Nico," Hedge called. Nico remembered that Coach could understand animals. Maybe he could understand him?

"Coach!" Nico responded like lightning. "Hey, Coach! I need your help…"

"What happened to you, Nico?" Coach wondered aloud.

"It's a long story and I'm not quite sure, anyway. But can you fix me?" Nico's mind was racing, and he was subconsciously raising his voice. He worried, as it was almost sunset, and he didn't want to have another 'chat' with the other cats. Besides, 'Firestar' didn't sound like a friendly name.

Coach responded gently, "Sure. Just take me to where you were when this happened to you."

Nico nodded grimly, and was obvious he didn't like this idea much, but he agreed. "I don't think that sounds like the best idea, but it's the only one we've got, and time is running out. Follow me." He mewled.

"Time is running out? For what?" Coach sounded surprised.

"No time to explain! Hurry up!" Nico picked up his pace. His trail was laced with his own scent, from walking along this exact same trail two times. The others, who could not understand what was going on, yelped and stumbled after Nico as he raced through the undergrowth. Nico and his friends continued through the woods, going faster as his friends grew accustomed to the plant life that coated the earth. Soon they came to a rocky hill, and Nico immediately recognized the sound of running water. They raced up the hill, and Nico found the pool of water in the cave. Nico dashed inside, picked up the dark stone, and dashed back over to his friends. They glanced at the rock. They seemed captivated by the rock, because they kept staring at it for about five minutes.

Just then, Hazel muttered, "I'm sleepy." The others agreed, before collapsing on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayfeather and Firestar raced through the forest. Where was Nico? They soon picked up his scent, but then realized that there were several other scents too. Twolegs. Firestar hissed in disgust, before continuing after Nico's trail. They ran for about, 15 minutes or so, until they stumbled back at the moonpool. They peeked up at the entrance to the cave when they saw Nico, staring horrified at eight other cats. Jayfeather immediately recognized the cats.

"Firestar,are these… them?" Jayfeather wondered.

"Yes, Jayfeather, these are the cats from the prophecy." Firestar mewled in awe.

"Hmm…" Jayfeather pondered this for a second, before dashing up the slope to greet them. "Hey, Nico. How are you?"

"AAH! What? Oh, it's you. Listen, now's not the time…" Nico stammered.

"That's okay. Who are these cats?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Err, friends. They are… cats, apparently." Nico shuffled his feet anxiously.

"…Well, this is interesting." Firestar mewed. "You just now realized they were cats?"

"…No. They aren't cats, they're people!" Nico protested.

"What's a people?" Jayfeather asked.

"You know, tall, two legs, two arms, live in houses, drive cars? You've never heard of a person?" Nico wondered in awe.

"First you were talking about peoples, now you are talking about persons. Stick with a topic!"Jayfeather complained.

"I think he means Twolegs, Jayfeather." Firestar muttered.

Just then, the three cats heard groaning from somewhere. "Where am I?" Leo asked.

"I feel weird." Jason muttered.

"What's going on?" Piper and Annabeth shrieked almost simultaneously.

Coach Hedge continued snoring loudly. "Hedge, wake up. Coach!" Frank shook Hedge awake.

Percy whirled around, shrieking, "ARRRGH!" very loudly. Apparently he wasn't used to being woken up so abruptly.

"Umm, guys?" Nico whispered cautiously, "Are you… all right?"

"Yup, just fine- wait, what?! I'm FLUFFY!" Hedge shrieked.

"No different than usual." Leo snickered.

"Very funny. Nico, what's going on?" Hedge asked.

"You're all… cats. Like me." Nico sighed disappointedly. After this sentence everyone (Except Nico, Firestar, and Jayfeather) began to shriek, and yell, and be confused. _For the love of Medusa! What is going on? _Nico thought, _Anyways, it doesn't matter yet. What matters now is changing back._ "Everyone, calm down!" Nico yowled over the roaring din. Nico shuffled his paws nervously, as everyone immediately stared at him. "Let's ask… err… Jayfeather what's going on. Umm, Jayfeather, do you know what's going on?"

"Not in the slightest." Jayfeather admitted.

"Well, that's helpful." Leo muttered sarcastically.

"Well, now what? We can't fight in these forms, we can't drive, we can't speak human, so, what should we do?" Annabeth sighed.

"You could come stay with us in Thunderclan for a while, with Firestar's permission." Jayfeather looked expectantly at Firestar.

Firestar was one step ahead. "Yes, you could stay in Thunderclan, until everyone gets their problems sorted out. But, you would have to do the same duties of every other clan member."

Nico gazed around at his friends. "It sounds fine. Any objections?" He asked. He was met with silence. "All right, lead the way, Firestar."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! From this point on, it's my story. And just an FYI, I like that some people have been asking for me to use OC's, but guys, I can't in this one. But, I'm writing another Warriors and Percy Jackson crossover, so I'll use them in those! **

**The requirements: either of the four Clans, SkyClan, or StarClan  
male or female  
this is for cats  
**

**Demigods: male or female, godly parent, age, description, personality, etc. **

**Anyway, so send me some, and look for them soon. On with the story!**

Nico walked, slightly sulkily, behind Jayfeather. Just his luck. Now all his friends were cats too!

Firestar turned around to face the crew of the Argo II. "Before we go into the camp, you will need cat names."

Annabeth chose Owl, Jason chose Lightning, Piper chose Rose, Frank chose Eagle, Leo chose Flame, Hedge chose Hedge (he threatened to claw anyone who objected), Percy chose Splash (Don't ask. It was either that or Kelp), Hazel chose Gold, and Nico chose Dark.

Firestar and Jayfeather led the crew into camp, where many curious faces turned to look at the newcomers.

"These loners wish to join the clan!" Firestar yowled. Only one cat stood up in disagreement.

"Firestar, is that wise?" a large golden tabby tom said.

"Yes Lionblaze, it is perfectly safe. Now, I believe it's time for the naming ceremony."

Firestar jumped up on top of a large rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together for a Clan meeting!" At once, every cat flooded the hollow.

"Today, we accept these nine loners as our own Clanmates. I present to you, Rosethorn, Owleyes, Lightningblaze, Eagleclaw, Flamelight, Hedgefur, Splashclaw, Goldeyes, and Darkpelt! Welcome to the Clan, you nine! Your mentors shall be Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and myself." Firestar said.

Shocked silence greeted his announcement. "This Clan meeting is dismissed." Firestar jumped down from the large rock and walked towards the medicine den.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, a big shoutout to both ScarletChica and Pikachupercyharryfirestar. But, latter person, for your OC's, I NEED MORE OF A DESCRIPTION! PM me if you want me to use them. So, anyway, enjoy. **

**Oh, yeah, and there's swearing. Just a little bit.  
**

Jayfeather curled up in his nest and settled down. It had been a long, complicated day.

_At last, I can finally relax, _Jayfeather thought. Just then, Jayfeather smelled the sharp tang of fear. Mixed with shock.

Jayfeather sighed. "It's probably one of those new ones." Jayfeather got up out of his nest and padded into the center of the clearing. Sure enough, all nine new cats were in the center of the clearing, freaking out.

The freak-out went something like this:

R: Oh my gods, we're going to be stuck like this forever!

O: Piper, I don't normally freak out, but I am bloody freaking out!

L: Pipes, calm down! What am I talking about? I CAN'T EVEN CALM DOWN!

E: Mars Almighty, I'm not the only one! Yes! I'm not alone in my craziness!

F: Well, Frank, you kinda are. But I think we can all agree, I'M FREAKING OUT THE MOST!

H: Cupcakes, shut up! I'm going crazy! I'm a CAT!

S: If Annabeth's freaking out, I'm freaking out. Which bloody god did this?!

G: Frank, you were never alone. And Percy, don't curse the gods.

D: Everyone just calm down! I smell someone! And it isn't one of us!

At that last one, everyone immediately shut the bloody heck up. "Hi. You all okay now?" Jayfeather asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Do you want some thyme to calm down?" Jayfeather continued. Everyone nodded yes now.

"Okay. Come into my den. I'll give you some."

20 minutes and about 40 leaves of thyme later, everyone was sufficiently calmed down.

"Now, do you want to talk about it? Because of what I know of this, there's a prophecy. And you nine are in it. You're going to save us from something. That's all I know. I'll ask StarClan tonight. So, for those gods you mentioned… which one did it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hera…" a whisper swept through the cave.

"Oh, that's just bloody great!" all nine yelled at once.

"Who's Hera?" Jayfeather asked. Splashclaw looked at him with those unnerving sea-green eyes.

"She's somebody you don't want to mess with." Splashclaw responded, "And if she did this, we're all in big trouble."

**Cliffy! And was that enough freakout for you, TheOnyxDragon12? **


End file.
